


It's All Been Done Before

by Siriusfan13



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, One Shot, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: Set around the end of the Tokyo arc, beginning of Kyoto arc. Kenshin is not as clueless as he lets himself appear, and he thinks about Kaoru's love for him... Please R&R!
Relationships: Himura Kenshin/Kamiya Kaoru
Kudos: 13





	It's All Been Done Before

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Ruroken. Nor do I own the title of this fic, which I borrowed from the Barenaked Ladies song of the same title.
> 
> Author's note: Set during end of Tokyo arc/ beginning of Kyoto arc. Kenshin's thoughts on Kaoru's love for him...

**It's All Been Done Before**

I see how you stare at me. Recognize that look in your eye. I'm not as foolish as I'd have you all think, with my silly smiles and helpless laugh. I know what you want. And I know the price you'd pay. I know far better than you do. I've done this before.

I'm not as young as you. Or as naïve, although I wish to God I was. Maybe then my natural idealism wouldn't be quite so strongly at odds against the cynicism that I learned.

You need to trust me on this. I can think of a thousand reasons. I'm a murderer. I'm tainted. I'm twice your age. I'm not worthy...

Or the simplest of reasons. That I've done this before. And as a result, the one I held dearest is dead.

I love you.

That is why I will ignore your advances. Play the silly rurouni.

Because I'm not going to let anyone go through that again...

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: Oh man, I'm back to the short fics again... Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
